Fractured
by Wicked0813
Summary: Zaheer leaves the Krew one final message.


Don't mind this. This is absolute trash I don't even know why I'm posting this. This is from LONG ago after my mental breakdown from the Book 3 finale so I figured after having ANOTHER mental breakdown from the Book 4 trailer I decided post this piece of shit lol. All I have to say for the Book 4 trailer is….

3 years.

3 FUCKING years.

My body is not ready.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Korra or Book 5 would be the works right now.

Cartoon: The Legend of Korra

Pairing: Slight Makorra (of course)

Genre: ANGST, SO MUCH ANGST

Title: Fractured

Summary: Zaheer leaves the Krew one final message.

Dark ruby red and royal purple marks were the only reminder that she had ever been poisoned. Tonraq put his large hand inside his daughters as she rested on a make-shift cot after a torturous and horrific day she had had.

He almost lost his baby girl today.

The feeling of her body going limp in his arms was replaying in his head repeatedly and the glow of the avatar state fading away killed him inside over and over again.

'I'll never let you go again.' He meant those words he said once she regained her breath and life. How foolish he was to let her sacrifice herself. She saved the air benders but look what had happened to her. He should've said something when she brought up the idea. He should've done...more.

"I'll never let you go again." He breathed as he gripped her hand tighter.

Though the airship was ginormous in size and had lots of interior space, it managed to become cramped due to the amount of passengers that had accompanied them on the trip back to Republic City. There was Asami who, of course was driving the air ship, and beside her was Tenzin, Bumi and Kya being tended to by members of the new air nation; and along the air ship people were spread out hoping to relieve some of the cramped-ness. Jinora and Kai were leaning against the walls next to the bodacious bending brothers and although the space was filled with bodies and connections not a word was spoken. All eyes and all tension was on the man sitting towards the back of the airship, dressed in chains and feet bolted to the floor and heavily guarded by Suyin and Lin, their hands hovering over their metal wires ready to strike at any moment.

It hadn't occurred to Zaheer that his plan for the new world could go wrong. Harmonic Convergence had proven that his path was the righteous one and that change was going to come and the Avatar must come to an end. Deep inside he still felt that he was still right. He just simply underestimated the tenacity that the 18 year old Avatar had.

But no matter.

Through his Hannibal mask he spoke "This isn't the end."

All heads that could turn, snapped towards Zaheer while others, mainly Asami, ears perked upward to hear what the last Red Lotus member had to say. Mako who had been glaring down at Zaheer for most of the trip, his look of hatred for the man deepened. If he could murder this man right, he would and he wouldn't feel any remorse.

"Though my friends are dead and Korra may have survived the poison, there are still many faithful followers that will pursue our cause."

"Trust me, we'll find your little Red Lotus buddies before they ever lay a hand on the Avatar again." Suyin stated with a malicious tone. "Or in fact anyone else." Her eyes went straight to Opal tending to Kya's wrists that were most likely broken and bloody. _Not again._ Suyin thought. _No more._

"The Red Lotus is a society that is just as old and large as the White Lotus. It could take you years to find every single member and by time that happens, I can ensure you that the Red Lotus will have succeeded in their quest." His eyes never strayed from looking ahead, his face passive and almost serene like he had no doubt in his mind that his way would be the right one. Tonraq lifted his head off of his daughters' bedside to glare heatedly at the criminal. "Don't you understand? You've failed. Korra will live and you will never get a chance to end the Avatar cycle again. Give it up." Every word dripped with venom and murder was at the tip of his tongue.

Zaheer's stare down lasted a few seconds more before the startlingly stormy eyes met with Tonraq's indigo irises. "This is only a temporary setback. A bump in the road as you might call it. But tell me Tonraq don't you think it's strange how many times Korra's lost her powers or her ability to stay connected to being the Avatar? It indeed is a sign that she is meant to be the last Avatar."

Lin began biting her lip in an effort to keep from being sucked into this manipulating foreplay, the man beside her was a sadist feeding off all the hatred and tension that was exhibited from the people around him. Even in chains this man was dangerous; where was Bolin's sock when you needed it?

"I chose the righteous path. The path that will bring the world into the purest form of natural order and that natural order is disorder." His eyes flowed down towards the sleeping Avatar. Her brow was furrowed, hair wild and teeth gritted from what he assumed was a nightmare. "Korra will die and become the last Avatar."

A gasp of air emitted from the sleeping Avatar which left everyone breathless for a moment before she started breathing heavily and rapidly. Her sweat glistened under the lights and Tonraq gripped her hand harder in some sort of sign of telling her he was still here.

"I can imagine she's still suffering from hallucinations, mercury poisoning has harsh effects on the brain-"

Zaheer's head snapped backwards from the force of Mako's gloved fist.

"Shut your mouth."

His fist remained outward and light forms of fire began emitting from his fist projecting his anger at the criminal. Bruises and scorch marks already began forming on the upper portion of Zaheer's face but he gave no mind to it. It had looked like the punch had no effect on him and that there was no pain inflicted on him. But beneath the mask the madman donned a smirk, the boys anger proved he had gotten to him and if he had gotten to him then he got to everyone, including her.

"Alright that's enough. No more from you till we bring you back to jail. Mako, calm down and get your brothers sock again." Chief Beifong announced, signaling that that would be the last thing that would be spoken from their honored 'guest.'

Mako made a face but listened to his chief and retreated back to his brother's side where the new lava bender put his hand on his shoulder and gave him a small but hopeful smile. Mako felt his lip twitch upward at his little brother, through it all he always smiled and kept Mako out of the dark recesses of his mind and reality.

Tonraq returned to his daughter only to find her back towards him and lying on her right side. He gave a sigh and stood up figuring he'd give his daughter some rest without him looming over her constantly.

But what Tonraq didn't see was, Korra's hand gripping the bed sheet underneath her and her cerulean eyes releasing salty and never-ending tears.

She had heard everything.

Fear seemed to be her only emotion left.

No that wouldn't be accurate. She had two emotions left; fear and self-loathing.

_Who needs the Avatar anymore?_

Again this is absolute shit and I have too many feelings.

Until next time!


End file.
